Under the full Red Moon
by litaannkino
Summary: He was raised in a lie. But now that the Red Moon has returned, he has the choise to either continue living in the lie or find out the truth that was hidden long ago. Teen TitansBen 10 crossover currently being reworked
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **Chapter 1's new again thanks to my sister taking the time to reworking the fic.  
**Characters (C) not me, mmkay?**

* * *

I

_Raven cradled a tiny bundle in her arms, cooing its contents to sleep. Hearing her baby's cries broke her normally distant heart. She kissed the infant's forehead and reluctantly knocked three times on the frozen door._

Ben Tennyson loved to sleep in, especially when he could smell Grandpa Max's cooking. This probably meant something bug-related. The hot July weather made everything sweaty and sticky; worsened by the fact that the group was in Los Angeles, California. But the day made it almost worth the hassle: the first of theFourth of July weekend. People were already lining their picnic spreads, kids heading out to the park's lake, parents readying their barbeques and watching over their children.

The boy in question smiled almost nostalgically; he'd be joining those kids had he been with his parents. He toyed with the Omnitrix and promptly got out of bed. The Omnitrix, referred multiple times as the "most powerful weapon in the universe" for its shape shifting abilities, was glowing its characteristic green light when Ben dragged himself to the bathroom. He suddenly slipped and made a face plant on the RV floor, causing his cousin to laugh uproariously.

"That'll teach you to leave your underwear in the sink!" Gwen giggled. "Ha ha, very funny." Ben hissed, his towel falling unceremoniously on his brown hair. The boy showered off the momentary pain and after dressing up in his trademark clothes, asked, "What's Grandpa cooking?"

"He said he wanted to cook something patriotic. You know, to celebrate," Gwen replied, her eyes meeting Ben. Both momentarily shared a thought. "You think he's cooking…" The children sprinted towards the RV door and were met with a surprised grandfather grilling some hot dogs and baby-back ribs.

"HALLELUYAH! FOOD!" Ben exclaimed joyfully. Grandpa Max chuckled. "Hey, it's not like I don't feed you!" "What Ben is trying to say is that…well, he pretty much summed it up right there." Gwen added, her mouth salivating along with her cousin's.

Grandpa kept his mouth shut, unable to tell the kids these weren't normal meats. He simply grilled away the moment.

_Handing that child was killing the teenaged mother, her tears freezing on her hooded face. But Robin and the others, including the baby's father, knew it was the only way. The Titan Tower was the last stronghold and the enemy would not rest until that baby was dead. A warm face greeted her. "Hello…" _

A sudden chill crept up the older man's back; the kind one gets when something bad is about to happen. Max spun around, armed with a spatula, and looked around. The cheery atmosphere overran any deviation; nothing seemed out of place. "Everything ok, Grandpa?" Gwen asked, noticing the reaction.

"Yeah…how's about you guys head out to the lake? I'll get these puppies ready in no time." Grandpa responded with a smile. Both kids took off, wrestling all the way to get first dibs on the bathroom. _I know I felt something…but what is an excellent question._

Hiding amongst the south side of the Rust Bucket, four crows cawed stiffly. They hovered over the vehicle, not once budging from their positions. A quick passerby and the birds were gone as fast as they had appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Chapter 2's also redone thanks to my sister.  
**Characters (C) NOT me, mmkay?**  


* * *

II-

As Ben changed his clothes, he involuntarily stopped in his tracks. A sense of melancholy swept over him out of nowhere; making him drop to his knees. It was as if he had lost someone dear to him, a hollow emotion echoing within his very soul. His heart ached physically, almost a crippling pain, causing the boy to gasp for air. He couldn't scream for help, trapped in his own body. After two seconds, the emotion disappeared, releasing its death grip.

"Ben?" Gwen asked as the specter vanished from Ben. The boy nodded and like that, stood up. The Omnitrix looked normal so it couldn't have been the cause. Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw what looked like four crows looking into the RV. Upon closer inspection, there were three pigeons, nothing more.

_Raven spoke in her husband's native language, even amidst the below-freezing temperatures. "Irŭmŭl yŏtchŏbwado doélkkayo?" Max quickly recognized the flawless Hangul pronunciation as that of… "You must be from Bein's clan…my name is Max Tennyson." The mother sighed, relieved at finding the right man. "My husband sends you this."_

Max had packed up the picnic set when a familiar presence made itself known. He smiled at the stranger that had just appeared beneath the RV's cabana. With his green hair, green eyes and grin, the stranger kept to the shadows while Max approached him, hands in pockets.

"Ain't it a little risky for you to be out in the sunlight?" A chuckle arose to the occasion. "You know better than that, Max. Sun's not a problem for me." "That would explain how you're out here in the open without anyone trying to deep-six you." Max replied heartily.

"Well, as long as we're on the subject; you've gained some weight there! Got a beer gut and everything." The childish nature of the stranger's voice evidenced his identity. As much as Max wanted to relive his younger days; he knew the other's presence meant bad news. "What are you doing upside, Bein?"

The young-looking man sobered up. "They know." Before he could continue, Ben and Gwen stormed out of the RV. Once the dust had settled, the stranger was gone but it was enough to make the former Plumber pale as white as snow. The Sun could only stay up for so long.

_Max held the shivering baby in his hands and quickly realized what made him so wanted; tiny tears and sorrowful screams streamed down a rosy complexion so unnatural. The Plumber could even hear a light heartbeat and functioning lungs that were forcing out the child's plight. "No way…"_

The afternoon went off without a hitch although both kids noticed their grandfather wasn't all there. The sunset signaled the coming fireworks show the park had prepared, cutting lake time short and causing Max's worrying to sky rocket. The stranger reappeared just outside the park gates, now with a raven bird perched on his shoulder.

He pointed to the sky and the ex-Plumber grasped what night had unfortunately fallen "_Scherzo di Notti_...the Joke of Nights."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** YAY! I'm back! (again) well, as asked by one of my reviewers, here's where the crossover begins. **Thank you for the lovely reviews!** Keep 'em coming, I love hearing from people!

**As always:**

**all characters (c) their respective owners  
Story/plot (c) me.**

* * *

Once again, the vampire was childless…but now he felt finally at ease. He walked about aimlessly amongst the mortal people with no particular end in mind…

A few blocks down the soiled street, he took a look in a television store and saw his reflection cast upon the glass window. He looked the same as he had been almost ten years ago: same gentle dark emerald eyes that shone with youth; same straight hair that, in the absence of hair gel, covered his forehead and neck; same pale green skin luminescent in the night…but of course he did, he was immortal…something that cost him and his friends dearly. He could remember ever so clearly that fateful day in which it was revealed…

_"Beast Boy…what's going on?" Robin's boomed throughout The Brain's secret lair._

_The green-skinned titan only trembled in anger as he faced the Brain. In a mad rage that had lasted mere seconds, he had single-handedly murdered ten villains, each death more gruesome than the last. In his hands, he held whatever remained of Madam Rouge. As his teammates stared in horror, the titan let out a blood-curling scream. His beloved Raven just watched as he calmed down…_

_…He then began to laugh insanely as everyone just froze in response to the madness._

_"All this blood that covers the walls…I can drain you all from your blood, let it roam free throughout the floor…and it will never be enough to avenge my people…" he smiled maniacally as he covered half his face with a bloody palm._

_He then turned his attention at the single organ monster and said, "Fifty long years I have waited…Fifty years of torture, of fleeing, and of blood." He then ripped the brain out of its compartment. "Fifty years since I have taken control of the underworld and become what now kills you at last. I am the Vampire Bein Kin Seung…and I have avenged my parents and all those you killed in my beloved South Korea in the year 1952," he proclaimed as he smashed the pink organ to the floor and splatter his face in gore._

_He then turned to the titans and asked, "Now that you all know my secret; can you call this murderer your comrade?"_

_Most were obviously shocked and left immediately…but, his true friends; Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and his beloved Raven, simply smiled and stood by his side._

"Bein!" he heard, waking him up from his memories. He turned to face his darling wife as she walked towards him. She was elegantly dressed in Victorian styled gown, her bosom prominent from the soft corset and her long mane of violet held in a messy bun.

"What're you doing, above ground?" she asked as he pulled her into a soft embrace.

"Oh just checking on things here, the usual," he discretely said, avoiding mentioning his encounter with his friend's "grandson".

Raven just stared at him with mock suspicion, knowing her husband was lying…he was never good at fibbing, especially at her. Maybe being truthful was one of his most alluring attributes. She smiled and silently led them both down the road.

"Tell me how he looks like now," she asked as they reached an old gate, illuminated with only a broken street lamp.

Beast Boy smiled in defeat, caught in fraganti and cornered with Raven's voice and touch.

"He takes after you in ethereal beauty; eyes just as deep, and your gentle smile" he answered as he opened the gate for her. As she passed through, he sighed with a sad air.

"What's wrong, m'lord?" she asked as the passage underground took shape. He shook his head and took her hand as he guided her through the tunnels.

Not long after they had reached their destination…the underworld utopia city-state of Azure. Once at the grand palace they lived, Bein simply sat on his throne…

Ten years ago, he had been a prince, now he was King of the Vampires…and he had the scars and the casualties to prove it. All he was missing was his long lost son…a child born out his love for wife. A child conceived from the love and passion of a mortal and a vampire. An infant who stood between the mortal and immortal realm that was now sleeping soundly in an RV with his old war buddy and long-time ally.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! much love 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Whoooo! I finally update mwahahahahh!

**All characters belong to their respective owners. Only the name "Bein Kin Seung" belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Ben tilted his head, confused. It was strange that a man that young would know his grandfather. Stranger still was that he somehow knew of that night's incident.

"Who was at the door, Ben?" he heard his grandpa ask from inside the RV.

"No one, sir. Just someone called Bein saying he was sorry," the boy answered as he made his way into his little bed. Max stared at the sleeping child and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm getting too old for this," he said to himself while he headed inside. As he fell asleep, he began to hear a piano play.

Funny, the RV doesn't have a piano, he thought while drifting into his dreams.

The next morning, everything was as it should be…well most of it. Grandpa was eerily quiet that morning and it frightened the kids. Gwen was already used to chatting with him and Ben was accustomed to his wise words. Then the boy thought of the previous night's mishap.

"Grandpa, who's Bein?" he dared to ask.

"You remember him?" Grandpa asked with worry thick in his voice.

"Well, yeah. He came over to apologize for what happened with those men yesterday.

Grandpa looked down on to the floor and rubbed his temples. Everything was happening too fast…at this rate, the prince wouldn't live to see another the next Red Moon, the prince being his own 'grandson'.

"Ben, Gwen, Promise me this. You will stay away from that man and anything related to him. He is a dangerous and person and nothing good will ever come from him. Do you understand me?" he warned with a grave tone.

"Ok grandpa…"they both replied with some disappointment. The elder man smiled and got the engine running…but to no avail.

"Hmm…I could've sworn that I filled that tank at the last city," Grandpa thought out loud while walking towards the outer container. He noticed that the reservoir had been slashed open by what look like claws.

"How dare you spread lies about me," the all too familiar voice of Bein growled behind him.

The old man turned around to face his old partner glare at him and sighed.

"I have no choice. One, he doesn't need to find out. Two, we were attacked remember? I can't--" he began to explain.

"Lies. Name the traitors so that they are properly punished," Bein cut off, raising his thumb and touching his chest with it…the old Roman sign of execution. He then softened his expression and mumbled, "As long as he doesn't see the Red Moon, then there's no need."

"What if he already did?"

"…"

"What then, Bein! What will happen to my grandson?" Max urged with terror at the possibilities.

"…"

"Answer me please!"

"He will…" the vampire overlord began, but a sudden attack from Hotshot knocked him into the floor.

"Hey you! GET AWAY FROM MY GRANDPA!" the walking inferno demanded as the vampire struggled to get up. Hotspot poised for another attack but the vampire had already gained its unearthly balance and in a split second, was comfortably poised between the fire creature's neck and wrist.

"What the heck are you doing!" it cried out.

"Disabling you, that what," he answered as his claw slit a certain part of the magma and his fang dug into a main artery.

"BEIN, STOP! You don't know what you're doing!" Max yelled out, but it was too late.

Hotshot fell limply on the vampire's arm. Just as Bein closed in for the final bite, the Omnitrix powered down, transforming Hotshot into poor Ben.

Bein gasped in horror while the blood trickled down the boy's fragile neck and wrist…

…He had nearly killed his own child!

* * *

**A/N:** Dum Dum dum! Cliffhanger:D


End file.
